This invention relates to cleaning agents, and more particularly to a cleaning agent having a citric oil composition for industrial cleaning, which can also be used as a hand cleaner as well as being an all purpose cleaner.
There are many detergents readily available for specified purposes. For example, industrial cleaners are available for heavy duty cleaning such as for removing graffiti, grease, paint, and similar stains and grime. These heavy duty cleaners generally include strong ingredients which may be irritating to the user's skin, and may even be hazardous and toxic. In addition, because of the active ingredients provided in these heavy duty industrial cleaners, not only do they remove the graffiti, grease, and grime, but they may also remove the original paint or surface coating on the object being cleaned.
At the opposite extreme, there are cleaning agents which are extremely mild for only light cleaning, such as finger marks and smudges, thereby avoiding irritation and toxicity. Additionally, there are some cleansers that are specifically designed for use as a hand cleaner, where these contain only very mild ingredients and even include ingredients to enhance the softness and texture of the user's hand.
What is needed, however, is a non-toxic type of cleaning agent which can provide heavy duty industrial cleaning, such as for graffiti removal, while at the same time being mild enough not to irritate the user's skin. Furthermore, it would be even more effective if this cleaning agent would be mild enough for use as a hand cleaner, as well as being an all purpose cleaner to solve all the user's cleaning needs for both indoor and outdoor areas, such as for appliances, cabinets, walls, floors, etc. in the kitchen, sink, tub, tiles, etc. in the bathroom, and carpet, upholstery, clothing, luggage, blinds, shades, storm doors and windows, etc. in other areas, as well as being a pet cleaner.